Protect the precious
by Inarifoxkami
Summary: what would hapen if Naruto trained for a year before the ninja acadamy outside of konoha w/ kakashi? and he knows about kyubi. female kyubi and not evil. smarter, stronger Naruto, no sakXnaru, sakura and sasuke bash. Naruto X Tenten maybe more
1. Chapter 1:that fateful day

disclamer: i definantly dont own any thing to do with naruto or any of this!!! enjoy

_**demon/summon talk/ thought**_

**

* * *

**

**Protect the precious**

By: Inarifoxkami

Chapter 1: that fateful day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Date: August 10 2006

Location: _kakurezato (_hidden village_) of Konohagakure_ no Sato, unnamed ally

Subject: Uzumaki Naruto

"Breath (gasp*) dam it! I need to breath." exclaimed one small blond boy in a ally with villagers at the only entrance and exit. "Why are they chasing me?" gasped out the boy.

That's when he heard the villagers yelling again, calling him a "demon" and a "monster".

"Get back here demon! So we can teach you what real pain is like!!!!" said a random villager with a corus of agreement from others.

"Why are you hurting me?!!! I didn't do anything to you!!!" screamed Naruto as he starts to curl into a ball in the far corner of the ally.

"Don't talk to us like we are dumb demon we know what you truly are even if the Hokage doesn't see what you are!!!" yelled the same villager with anger in the man's words as he throws a sake bottle at the curled up boy.

The bottle doesn't hit Naruto directly instead it hits the wall just above him so that shards of glass go flying everywhere and stick into Naruto's arms that are protecting his face and in the top of his head. Naruto whimpers in pain and tries to even become a smaller ball. This only makes the villagers throw more bottles.

One villager happily exclaims "OOOO so you like that demon we got plenty more where that came form!!!!" This exclamation makes the villagers come closer to the helples boy with any kind of wepon they could find, pocket knives, belts, kunai, whips, anything.

The whole time this is happening Naruto is trying not to cry out in pain to give these people the satisfaction that they are looking for. Unfortunately that just makes them try harder to cause more pain.

"Why, why, why do they hate me so much? I just wanted to come out to the celebration for the Yondaime Hokages victory over the kyubi. But instead they treat me even worse than any other time of the year. " thought the bleeding and beaten boy. " I just want to get away, I just wish to become invisible!!!!!"

Little did he now that at that moment he awakened a bloodline that was thought to be long lost. This is where the legend of Uzumaki Naruto begins!

At that moment the crowed stops there on slot as the boy disappears in front of their eyes. When they stop Naruto peeks out of his protective shell to see the villagers looking for him.

"Where the hell did the demon go!!?" exclaims a bewildered and scared villager.

"You Uchiha you are a ninja can you do something and find IT?"

"Hold on." Replied the newly named ninja before his eyes change from there midnight black to black with a red ring and three dots, on the red ring in the middle of the eye. "He never moved from his spot! He used some kind of jutsu to disappear!" said the Uchiha.

"That wont trick us you monster!!" shouted someone in the back of the gang of people. So they continue throwing bottles and anything at Naruto but unlike before nothing is happening to him, there is no more pain from the glass and many cuts in his body.

That's when the Uchiha's that are in the crowed feel an enormous chakra energy, that could only be the Hokage, coming their way and they just use sunshine and leave the villagers to deal with the consequences.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a booming voice from up on the roof.

When Naruto hears the Hokage his body reappears in the corner with his beaten and bloodied body shaking from the pain reappearing along with him.

"We are riding this world of this demon that you should have done 7 years ago!!" exclaims a villager while pointing at the newly reappeared Naruto.

"I as HOKAGE have banned any one to talk about that to the younger generation!!!!!!!!" Yelled the infuriated Hokage. "You Inu Anbu get Naruto to the hospital as fast as possible. The rest of you round up these villagers and take them to the Anbu interrogation unit so they can get to know Morino Ibiki personally!"

"Hai Hokagae-sama!" exclaimed all Anbu at once.

This made most of the villagers go white as a ghost but some of the braver/ stupider villagers started yelling about the demons death and other nonsense.

As the Hokage turns to go to the hospital he can't help but think "I'm sorry naruto, minato, kushina I have let you all down."

**With the Naruto and the Anbu**

As soon as Naruto was picked up off the ground he lets himself slip into sweet unconsciousness.

**Naruto's mindscape **

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Naruto when he opens his eyes to an expanse of nothing but grass and a rather small cave.

"_**You are in your mind young Kit."**_ Came a voice from behind making Naruto whirl around and cover his body in panic to protect his body.

"Please don't hurt me!" Came Naruto's plea.

"_**I am not going to hurt you young kit! I couldn't even if I tried."**_ Soothed the now noticeably feminine voice.

After sitting there for a few minutes watching the lady to make sure there was no threat he asked "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"_**Aw yes let's get strait to the point. We have much to talk about before you wake up!"**_ replied the female.


	2. Chapter 2:conversations and revelations

disclaimer: me no.... own Naruto or any other thing on hear so aaaaa have a funa

* * *

Protect the precious

By: Inarifoxkami

Chapter 2: conversations and revelations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Please don't hurt me!" Came Naruto's plea.

"_**I am not going to hurt you young kit! I couldn't even if I tried."**_ Soothed the now noticeably feminine voice.

After sitting there for a few minutes watching the lady to make sure there was no threat he asked "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"_**Aw yes let's get strait to the point. We have much to talk about before you wake up!"**_ replied the female.

Now

When Naruto finally looked at the women in front of him he couldn't take his eyes away from her not because he was scared, but because he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. There stood an very attractive woman with 9 puffy fire red with black tip tails that were swaying behind her rhythmically. As far as the women's clothes went she had a chocker with the a paper that said seal on it and some tight black Anbu style pants with glowing red trim and a blue shirt under a maroon red cape that came down to her knees. The women also had 6 deep black whisker like marks just like he did, she also had the most captivating red slitted eyes that were filled with such warmth for the blond that he only saw on jiji. Once he saw the warmth in the eyes he started to relax a little mind you not completely especially after what he had just gone through but those eyes just promised safety and caring.

"_**Well now that you have had time to look me over. I have to tell you that I am deeply sorry for all the prejudice and harm that has come to you because of me…."**_

"Wait I still don't know where I am and who you are, and I don't know how YOU fit in with what has been happening to me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_**Ok. First off we are in your mind, also known as your mindscape and second my name is Kyuubi no kitsune and I have been sealed in your body for the past 7 years"**_ at this point Kyuubi looks down with a grim look on her face with shame evident in her eyes and exclaims _**"what I have to do with what has been happening to you is because I am sealed inside you and the villagers hate you because they see you as me. The idiots think you are me!!"**_

At the end of this unexpected explanation Naruto stammers "bu.. but… no that cant be the Yondaime ki…killed you!!!"After that was said Naruto starts thinking about his life and the many times that the villagers called him a "demon" or a "monster". Rely when he truly factored in the Kyubi being sealed inside him it made all the hate that was directed towards him make much more sense than any other explanation that he could come up with. But what was bothering him even more is one, why was this supposed demon not trying to devour him or kill him in some way and second, why was this "demon" showing more sympathetic emotion towards him than any person ever has except jiji!?

After that statement the "Lord of all demons" watches as many emotions flash through his eyes there was disbelief, sadness, exasperated understanding, and finally wonder.

With a heavy sigh Kyubi remarked _**"I can't blame you for hating me like all the other villagers it only makes sense since I ruined your life!"**_

Those words made Naruto blink several times because of the very evident sadness in the voice. That just didn't make any sense. At that moment Naruto decided that he wouldn't come to any snap judgments based on what others said but by firsthand experiences. That also included this situation.

After a minute of silence Naruto finally asks "What am I doing in my….um… mindscape? I think you called it!?"

"_**Yes this is your mindscape but, **__**Why you are here...well not even I can answer that...this is YOUR body after all. But the why should not matter, because it is very fortunate for you to have done so, this early.**__**"**_

"Why am I fortunate?" Asked a confused blond.

"_**its fortunate because I was not expecting you to show up for another half decade or so. Which means we can start your 'training' more than 5 years sooner than I had planned."**_

**Real world**

As the Inu masked Anbu is jumping from roof to roof towards the hospital he / she can't help but to worry about the beaten, broken and bleeding young boy hanging loosely in their arms.

"Damn it! How could anyone not see this is not the Kyuubi this is just a young boy! We would be all dead if this was the Kyuubi. Damn them, Naruto if they knew who your dad was they wouldn't treat you this way. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help keep you safe. No I will help now!!!"

**Inside mindscape**

"Wait what do you mean training?"

"_**I mean I will be helping you to train to become a shinobi so that you can protect yourself and never have anything happen like this again. You did decide you wanted to become a s**__**hinobi? Right?" **_Asked the millennia old demones.

"Yes, I have decided to become Hokage so that people will treat me with respect and quit beating me!" yelled the now over enthusiastic blond.

_**"I am going to have to get him to stop him from being so damn lowed all the time if he wants to be a ninja! I think that yell even hurt my ears beyond repair!"**_ thought Kyuubi with a sigh. _**"Ok first off you are going to have to talk to your Hokage and ask to go on a training trip with someone the Hokage can trust and that can teach you the basics about being a shinobi. Secondly you should probably tell him you know about me but not all that we are going to talk about in hear. Thirdly we are going to have to get you to eat something other than ramen ALL the time it is ok to eat but it will stunt you growth in a couple of years. Lastly we are going to have to get you some darker cloths than bright orange! Maybe a good cloak to conceal you hand and body movements."**_

"Wait what do you have against the color orange?"

"_**Come now we both know that you don't particularly like orange that's just all anyone would sell you! Also orange isn't a good color for a ninja because it just makes them that much more visible to the enemy when you are trying to hide, sneak attack or just plain blend in with your surroundings. I got nothing against orange but it just won't work for a shinobi!"**_

"Well if it won't work than how am I supposed to get some clothes? I get thrown out of every place that I try to go in!"

"_**Just talk to the Hokage and ask him if he can help you get some new clothes. Just tell him what has been going on and he will help you I am sure."**_

"But I don't want to get anyone in trouble and…."

"_**Don't worry about them, if they treat you like they have been they deserve whatever wrath the Hokage will serve. Maybe they will get it through there thick sculls and finally let you buy some decent clothes without the Hokage being there!"**_

"_**Well that looks like that's all the time we have to talk for now. You are about to wake up in the hospital so be good and remember what we have talked about!"**_

At those words Naruto fades away to the real world…….


	3. Chapter 3: waking, family and cousins

Wll here is the new chapter of Protect the precious and i hope you enjoy, i made it a little longer tor those people who wanted more.

Review, i enjoy knowing what u have to say.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or any of this i write. but one can only wish.

* * *

Protect the precious

By: Inarifoxkami

Chapter 3: waking, family and cousins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Real world**

"Hokage-sama, you have been by his side for 4 hours now. I will watch him if you would like to rest." Said the Inu Anbu member.

"Thank you Kakashi! I will be heading home….."

When the Hokage stopped talking and sat back down he looked where the Hokage was looking to see Naruto stirring and opening and shutting his eyes because of the lights.

"Wha…. Why is the light so bright?" questioned the now waking blond.

"Naruto don't move just yet. You were beaten pretty badly. How do you feel?" Asked the worried Hokage.

"I'm fine jiji, ow, just a little sore. How long have I been out?"

Instead of the Hokage answering the Inu Anbu member answered. "Just 4 hours I say just because the doctors said that you wouldn't wake up for at least a day."

"Ooo ok. When can I get out of here? You know how much I like hospitals jiji. And jiji we need to talk privately later." Said Naruto.

"Ok we can talk later and you can get out of here when the doctor tells me you can. I will go find him now. I will be back in a moment. I will be leaving this Anbu hear so you don't have to worry. Ok?"

"Ya jiji, that's ok."

After several moments of silence after the Hokage left the room Kakashi decided to find out more about what happened earlier.

"So Naruto, how are you feeling?" Said the Anbu.

"I have had better days but I will be ok in a little bit."

"I am amazed that you are awake this early with all the damage that your body endured. I don't think most people, even adults, could take that kind of damage and bounce back so easily."

"Ya well I have some inside help." Whispered the blond but it was just loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"_Does that mean he knows about the demon that is sealed inside him?"_ Mentally questioned the Anbu. _"I am going to have to talk to Hokage-sama about this when I can."_

"What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing , nothing just talking to myself. So Anbu-san were you the one to bring me hear? Because I remember, right before I passed out, being picked up by someone from Anbu! "

"Ya I was the one to bring you hear. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to thank the Anbu officer that brought me here. Thank you Anbu-san!"

"There is no need for thanks; I was just doing my job."

"No there is need for thanks because most people would have either refused to take me or they would have taken me hear and just left me. For bringing me hear and making sure I am ok, I thank you!" Said Naruto.

"_Is it so bad that he feels deep gratitude for someone to just to do their job when he is concerned in any way?" _

"Well your welcome Naruto." Kakashi turns to the door when it is opened to see the Hokage and a elderly doctor.

The doctor looked confused then starts mumbling "How is he awake? He shouldn't be awake for some time. It must have something to do with the dem….. " He would have kept going except for the fact that there was a hand firmly clamped over his mouth.

"If you had said one more word you know what the punishment would be yes?" Hissed the Hokage in the doctors ear. To which the doctor nodes his head, yes, vigorously.

"Actually that is one of the things I want to talk to you about later when I get out of here." Proclaimed the blond.

"_God damn it! Did one of those lousy good for nothin' villagers tell the boy what was inside of him? If they did then they will pay for this!!" _"Ok Naruto we will get the Doc to look at you and if you can go then we will go to my office to talk." Replied Naruto's jiji.

The next 20 minutes was spent with the doctor checking out Naruto to make sure he was ok to leave. "Well that's it. You will be a little sore for a few days but you can leave when you want to." Exclaimed the doctor.

"Ok, Naruto are you ready to go talk at my office?" Asked the third Hokage.

"Ya I'm ready." Replied the blond while he got his clothes on.

"Ok this may feel weird but I am going to take us to the tower directly. So don't panic." The elderly Hokage just got one nod from the blond before the both left in a cloud of smoke.

**At the Hokage office**

Naruto and the Hokage arrive a moment later in another cloud of smoke.

"Woooo that was cool ojii-san can we do that again?" Asked the excited blond.

"Not right now Naruto. Maybe later but right now we are going to talk about what you wanted to talk about." Said a serious Hokage.

"O yea that! Um .. ahhhh yea ok its just kind of hard to say. Ummm… iknowaboutthekyuubibeingsealedinme!" blurted the blond.

"Huh I couldn't understand what you said. Can you say it slower?"

"Yea, I said I know about the kyuubi being sealed in me!"

"What! But , how? Who told you Naruto I need to know who told you about the kyuubi!" Said a very serious Hokage.

"Well, you see um the kyuubi told me while I was passed out."

The Hokage looked a little dazed when he heard that information. "You are telling me that the Kyuubi no Kitsune told you personally! The Greatest of all demons told you about it being sealed in to you!"

"Yea. Actually the Kyuubi is a she and she wasn't a ravenous, raging, blood thirsty demon that they tell people about actually she treated me with more kindness than almost anyone in this village!! It almost looks like they are the demons not Kyuubi."

"Well the Yondaime Hokage did say that the Kyuubi was being forced to attack the village. So it does stand to reason that she would not be the same blood thirsty demon that we saw attacking the village that day." Mumbled the Hokage. Sarutobi begins to massage his temple, he is getting too old for this, was one of the many thoughts running through his head.

"Hm...I bet you are hungry I'll go get us some tea and snacks, ok?"

"Ya sure. I would love some jiji."

While jiji was out Naruto decided to explore the office while he waited, and was checking the book shelf when he noticed a book that seemed out of place for where it was. He pulled the book out, but it stopped mid-pull when one of the floor boards popped up. Of course being a curious child Naruto knew no better, and went to check out what was going on. He lifted the floor board and saw two scrolls, one being a lot larger then the other, as well as a box with the same swirling symbol that is on his shirts etched into the top of the wood. Naruto then noticed a piece of paper that had his name on the front and began to read...never realizing this little incident would change his life forever.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then it means that I'm dead. It also means that you are old enough and strong enough to take care of yourself, which makes me proud. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but life is like that sometimes you know. I think I'm rambling, but what do you say to a son that you will never watch grow and that you can never be there to protect? I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you can now protect yourself and your loved ones I'm sure._

_Sitting here writing this letter, it pains me because neither will I or your mother, whom just passed giving birth to you, will be there to watch you take your first steps, to go with on your first day to the academy, or congratulate you from graduating from the academy._

_I know you're going to be a great ninja. You know your old man wasn't a slouch either, but I'm sure you will hear all about my accolades in the history books. One of my accomplishments will involve you greatly._

_Naruto, what I'm about to do is something that I have to do. After I finish writing this letter, I will take you with me to the battlefield and seal the Kyuubi inside of you. Understand that I had to do this. As a Hokage, I couldn't ask anyone in my village to make a sacrifice that I wouldn't make myself. I sincerely hope that people will see you as a hero; however, I'm a realist and I'm a little bit skeptical about this happening. Naruto, hopefully people will do as I wish, but if they don't then I want you to be strong. _

_If you hate me for what I'm about to do then I understand. I just want you to know that there is no one that I would trust to harbor the power of the Kyuubi other than my son. Also, you need to know that your mother and I love you dearly. Don't be mad at Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi for not telling you of your heritage. I told them not to tell you until you were ready. Jiraiya was ordered to give you the letter when you were ready for it, Sarutobi was to keep you secret and give you your mothers maiden name, and Kakashi…well you should see him after reading this he has something from your mom and I that I told him to give you when he thought you were ready. I just want you to know that both of your parents loved you and we would never leave you unless it was absolutely necessary._

_I'm giving up everything for my village and the only thing I want is for everyone to treat my son like the hero that he is, not some monster that they might believe you to be. You are Namikaze Naruto, Son of the Yondaime Hokage, protect what is dear to you and never give up. Never give up and never go back on your word. That is my nindo; I hope you can gain something from it. They are calling me son, I have to leave now. Don't worry Naruto; I'm always with you in spirit._

_Your loving father,_

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto was literally crying a puddle around his small form while clutching the now forgotten, wrinkled letter in his hand as he just lets all of the emotions that have been building up for the last … since as long as he can remember the villagers glares of hatred towards him. While a part of him was sad there was a part of him that was happy that he now knew that his parents didn't abandon him like yesterdays trash.

Sarutobi reentered his room with a smile and a plate of snacks and tea...only to witness what he hadn't expected. Or at least not come to witness for another decade, the secret floor board open with its contents spilled across the floor and the owner of them crying after obviously from reading the letter addressed to him.

"Naruto!!"

The Hokage was by his side in an instant just rubbing his back and trying to calm the crying boy.

"Naruto are you ok?" Questioned Naruto's jiji "_Wow that a dumb question. But that's all I can do._"

After several minutes of just sitting there just like that the blond looks up into the thirds eyes to speak but can't find the words, the old Hokage snatched the boy up in a hug to calm him enough so that he may talk. They stayed like that for nearly a half hour before Sarutobi realized Naruto had actually fallen asleep.

He looked at the boy with a sad smile. "He must have worn himself to the point of exhaustion...but I can't blame him. He learned so much that he wasn't supposed to yet...I hope this won't change things for him too much." He whispered, never realizing just how this one event would change the Naruto he knew forever.

"Kakashi, I know you are there why don't you come out and tell me what it is that you want!" The last part was more of a command than a question.

"Sorry to intrude Hokage-sama." Replied Kakashi as he climes in through the open window. "Hokage-sama I have come to a decision."

"And that would be, Kakashi?"

"I would like Naruto to live with me! I mean, he should live with a relative, even if it is just his itoko (cousin). I don't have to tell him exactly who his father was." He said.

"He just found out who his father is so that wouldn't be a problem, but I am not sure you are ready to take care of a kid."

"What is there to take care of? He lives alone already and knows how to take care of himself so I won't have to step down from Anbu. And it's always to live with a relative instead of by yourself." Countered the copy-nin. "I can also teach him how to defend himself so if a ninja decides to get some payback at the Kyuubi than he can at least get away."

"Yes those are all valid points. We will have to ask Naruto tomorrow, he can choose. I do think he will be very excited to meet a relative."


	4. Chapter 4: Of kekegenkis and training pr

sorry for the long wait! life calls some times. well it isnt any longet than my others but hear is the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto or anything i write but i wish i did.... but alass i dont.

* * *

Protect the precious

By: Inarifoxkami

Chapter 4: Of kekegenkis and training prep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage tower**

Sitting at his desk takeing a break from the unending war against paper work we find the great Hokage thinking of many things but most centered around our blond headed jinchuriki.

"What will we find out about you next, eh Naruto?" Murmured Sarutobi.

**Flash back**

**Last night **

"_Hokage-sama! Morino Ibiki is here to see you."_

"_Yes, send him in." "Hmm I wonder what he could want. He couldn't be done with the villagers all ready." Wondered the old Hokage. "Ibiki-san. What is so important that you want to talk to me tonight? It is quite late you know, I was getting ready to leave."_

"_Excuse my interruption Hokage-sama, but I found out some information that you would like to hear."_

"_Continue!"_

"_Well when I was interrogating one of the villagers involved in the attack on young Naruto, I found out that there were some __Uchiha__ involved. So I had Inochi-san come in to see if he could see the Uchiha's face so that they can be punished along with all the other people. We had no such luck, no one saw the Uchiha's face. But at one point in the attack Naruto just completely disappears, like he was never there. The only person who finds him again was the Uchiha. What do you think Hokage-sama? How could a child just 7 years old pull off a genjutsu of that caliber? I mean the Uchiha had to use the sharingan to even see him!!" Concluded Ibiki._

_The Hokage was quiet for a few minutes just thinking over the whole situation, when he finally replied he replied with, "I can only tell you that it is a kekegenki. I can't tell you where it is from but it is not a kekegenki that is native to Konoha. This kekegenki is __named_ **wài**_**jiē**__**duàn**__** (phase out).**__ Thank you Ibiki-san. If you find out who those Uchiha were that are involved in this crime please notify me immediately!__"_

"_Yes, absolutely, Hokage-sama! I wish you a good night." With that Ibiki bows and leaves the Hokage by himself._

**Flash back end**

Sarutobi was brought out of his thoughts by his secretary's voice over the intercom.

"Sorry to interrupt you from your work sir."

"That's fine. What is it? Please tell me that there is another Kage level shinobi that is going to attack that I can only defeat!!! I would do anything to get away from this paper work!!!!"

"I am sorry to say but Kakashi's squad took him out last week. There are no more, but Uzumaki Naruto is hear and Kakashi is still waiting."

"Go ahead and send them both in."

Seconds later the doors to his office is thrown wide with a smiling Naruto not far behind waltzing into the office like he owned the place. Behind him is the ever lazy man known as Kakashi.

"Hay jiji. I got your message so I came. I wanted to talk to you about some more stuff any ways, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Then Naruto spots Kakashi behind him. "And why is this guy following me in?"

"Hold on, slow down Naruto. The guy behind you is Kakashi and he has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. But first I would like to know what that other "stuff" that you wanted to talk about with me." Naruto looks hesitantly at Kakashi. "Don't worry about Kakashi. He already knows about your parents."

Now that Naruto knows its ok he proceeds to tell the Hokage about his clothing problem, Sarutobi just sighed disappointed in the shop owners and told him he will take him shopping for more clothes.

"I was also wondering if I could get some shinobi training for the rest of the year so that I can be able to protect myself incase anything else like yesterday happens." Questioned Naruto with a reserved but hopeful tone of voice.

To both Sarutobi's and Naruto's surprise the answer came from Kakashi, "I would be willing to teach you. After what I saw what happened to you last night I think it would do you worlds of good to be able to protect yourself. Plus your Dad has many enemies and if it ever becomes known than many might go after you because they can't get to him. So yea I will train you if you want!?"

"O yea that reminds me! Naruto you aren't to tell anyone who your parents are until I decide to announce it to the village. That should be several years from now so that you can protect yourself. This is an S-class village secret. Do you understand?" Spoke a serious Hokage.

"Yea I understand. I don't want any more people after my head just yet. I have enough as it is. At least I have someone I can talk to about them." Said a dejected Naruto.

"So Naruto when do you want to start your training? I can start tomorrow if that's ok with you. I also know of the perfect place to train you. It's a cabin that my parents had in the forest about 20 miles south of Konoha. Does that sound good to you?"

To say that Naruto was floored would be an understatement, if anything he would be tunneling to the middle of the earth now. He couldn't get over the fact that someone was doing something for **HIM, **the "demon" was getting something done for him from someone that wasn't ordered or demanded to do it but because they wanted to do it. He completely forgot about the question and just tackled Kakashi into a hug.

"Ok, I will take that as an yes. We will leave tomorrow at noon. O we can go shopping right after this so that you can get some proper clothes and some practice kunai and shuriken to learn with I know just the place to." Said Kakashi as he pats Naruto on the head as he clings to his legs.

"Sniff, sniff. Ok. I have some cool clothes that I was thinking I wanted."

"Ok Naruto you can go wait for Kakashi out in the hallway. I have some things to talk to him about."

20 minutes later

Naruto and the laziest Jonin ever are standing in front of a gāng biān (steels edge). It was a good sized shop with a red pointed round roof, and on the sign with kunai and shuriken, all in all your average little weapons shop.

"It may not look like much but it is the most used shop for shinobi items of all shape and size. Don't worry about the owner he respected your dads wishes and sees you as the hero you are." The last part was said in a whisper so that only Naruto could hear him.

"Does he know about who MY dad is?"

"No. There are only a couple of people know about you and your dad, me, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya of the sennin. That's the man that taught your dad when he was a gennin." Replied the Cyclops.

"I know how jiji knows about my dad but how do you know him and about me?"

"That's an excellent question. Well your dad was my gennin sensei so I knew about you because he couldn't stop talking about how he was going to be a father." _"I think I will tell him about me being his cousin later when we get to know each other more." _Thought Kakashi. "Well we should go in and get your equipment now. Or we could stand out here all day, personally I don't care which but I get on duty in 2 hours." Called back Kakashi as he walks to the door of the shop.

"Ok, ok I'm coming! Just wait up will ya!?" Yelled Naruto as he runs to catch Kakashi at the door.

"O so you finally decided to join me. Go look around while I get the practice weapons that you will need to get familiar with." Naruto hesitantly looks around but doesn't move until Kakashi said, "Go on you are ok in hear. It's ok go look."

Naruto hesitantly moves away from the one eyed man and goes to look at the shinobi clothes. As he walks to the clothing section when Naruto turns a corner he runs into a girl about a year older than him with two buns of hair done up on the top of her head. She was wearing a blue kimono with red swirl patterns embroidered all over.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming." Says the girl.

"Naw, it was my fault I should have seen you coming. I didn't have a book in front of my eyes to blind me." He says as he helps the girl up off the floor.

"So. What are you getting? You seem to be a little young to be buying shinobi gear. O where are my manners my names Tenten." Says the newly named girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you. Yea I haven't started the academy yet but I am going training so I need to get some gear. O uh do you know where the cloaks are?"

"Yea I do. My pops owns this store so I know where everything is. Just fallow me." While they were walking to the cloaks Tenten decides to ask, "So why are you getting a cloak anyways?"

"Well a friend recommended that I get a cloak. That way I can hide my body movements and my hand seals also because of it being a single piece without lines it makes it so I can blend into the shadows easier. It also gives that unknown feeling about someone like they could be hiding something, like a sword."

"Wow well your friend has really thought that through. Here they are. I have some things I need to do so I will see you around some time. See ya later Naruto."

"Ok see ya Tenten-chan!"

"_Wait where did the chan come from?_" They both thought.

"Yea see ya later Naruto…..-kun" Calles back Tenten.

And so Naruto goes back to picking out his clothes with a smile.

10 minutes later Naruto comes out wearing a dark red cloak, that is a little to long so that he has room to grow into it, with a dark blue shirt and black Anbu style pants without the leg guards and a pair of steal toed black boots, to protect the foot and give some extra pain when you kick someone.

Naruto just couldn't get the smile off his face, not that he wanted to, he was just so happy! He didn't even notice any of the dirty looks that he was getting from the people around him, but Kakashi did and he just would look them in the eye and shake his head at their stupidity.

When they got to Ichirukas ramen Kakashi said "Ok Naruto this is where we will meet tomorrow at 10. Well I'll see ya then." He then disappears with a puff of smoke.

After 12 bowls of the best ramen ever and telling Ayame and Techou all about his new training, he finally goes to bed with many dreams of the future.

* * *

It would be cool if U, yes U, could Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that would be awsome.

i hope you liked it! there will be an time skip next chappy. but you will have to see what it is next time. i hope to update with a longer chapter next time. see ya then!


End file.
